


I want You/Dark Horse/Stay the Night (Denial is not just the river in Egypt remix)- Pacific Rim Music AU

by mage_girl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: !1 round entries, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck is kind of making things worse for himself, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, It all ends up OK but geez, M/M, Music AU, Reverse Big Bang Pacific Rim, Sake is dangerous and so are rainbow tuxes, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chuck Hansen discovers all's not fair in love and war.<br/>Raleigh has loved him for a long time.<br/>Sake is dangerous.<br/>Rainbow tuxes are not a fashion necessity.<br/>Friends forgive rash actions & words.<br/>Music ties everything together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want You/Dark Horse/Stay the Night (Denial is not just the river in Egypt remix)- Pacific Rim Music AU

<http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/76534399847/art-entries-for-the-reverse-bang-pacific-rim>

 

 

Chuck walked out of the building with his viola case in hand and his music folder tucked under his arm. He breathed in deep the fresh clean air and sighed happily. He hated being stuck indoors for rehearsal. He couldn’t wait to get back outside and enjoy the late summer day.

The warm summer day meant there were plenty of people out and about on the Mall. He passed Peavey Plaza with its metal trees in its fountain and crossed the street on Nicollet to head southwards towards Loring Park.

He paused when he heard someone calling his voice; someone he recognized and he smiled as he turned.

‘Chuck! Are you headed over to the coffee shop?’ asked a young Asian woman, carefully wheeling her double bass on the sidewalk. Her ever present messenger bag was slung over her shoulder, her cobalt blue bangs brushing her shoulders as she shifted her bag.

‘Hey, Mako! Yeah, I’ve got to get over there. I promised dad I’d help with the evening rush. Are you going over there?’ asked Chuck, reaching to snag her messenger bag from her shoulder.

Mako smiled at him. ‘Thanks. Yeah...wanna ride there?’

‘That’d be great. The bus might not drop me off there on time, seeing as rehearsal was late,’ muttered Chuck.

Mako chuckled. ‘Yeah. That last passage was difficult. I think dad was going to throw down his conductor wand and stomp off the stage.’

They walked over to Mako’s dark blue Toyota and she opened the back of the SUV to slide her double bass in. Chuck set his viola case next to it and put the back down. He got in the passenger seat and Mako started up the SUV, pulling into traffic with confidence. She signaled at the light and took a left onto Nicollet Avenue.

‘Once we get the music down, it’s going to be a gorgeous set,’ commented Mako as she drove down the street, keeping her eye on the traffic around her.

‘Yeah. If we don’t lose our damn minds, first,’ said Chuck with a wry smile. He tapped his fingers on the window.

Mako smiled but didn’t comment as she found a parking spot in front of the coffee shop. ‘There. Rockstar parking,’ she said, shutting off the engine.

Chuck got out of the SUV and waited until Mako opened up the back with her remote trunk opener. He pulled out her double bass and then took his viola case and his music folder.

Mako expertly lugged her double bass case onto the sidewalk and hit the remote lock button on her keychain. 

The sound of a guitar reached them, then. Chuck recognized the tune and he knew the player. He grinned and watched as Mako wheeled her instrument over to the front of the coffeehouse, opening it up and setting up beside the guitarist there.

Mako watched his fingers for a moment and then she began to play, her bow moving over the strings.

Chuck watched the guitarist playing a lively Irish tune and exchanging laughing glances with Mako. He wore a leather jacket with several scarves wrapped around his neck. The ends fluttered in the wind. At his feet was his guitar case and a ‘thank you for the tips’ sign neatly lettered, propped against the velvet inner lining.

He wore black jeans, the ends widening in a boot cut and brushing over the tops of black leather boots. On his fingers, he wore several silver rings that winked in the sunlight and an earring gleamed in his left ear. 

Chuck swaggered up to him with a grin and his grin widened as the man looked up, caught sight of him, and rolled his eyes in response.

‘Chuck,’ he said, not pausing a moment in playing. Chuck snorted with disgust; show off.

‘Raleigh,’ he drawled, stopping to put a hand on his shoulder. ‘You playing tonight?’ 

‘Yeah, I think so. At least, that’s what I interpreted from your dad muttering ‘get your ass in here later on and do something.’ His usual invitation,’ said Raleigh with a grin, finally.

‘Ah, dad. So diplomatic. Is he playing the cello tonight?’ asked Chuck.

‘He might. Not sure what’s happening. I know the Wei Tang triplets are going to jam with me so anything’s possible,’ said Raleigh with a small shrug. ‘And Mako is staying, I think. Are you?’ he asked her.

‘Yeah. I can. I don’t have anything else going on tonight,’ she said, her brow wrinkled in concentration.

‘I better get in there. Dad’ll have my hide if I don’t,’ Chuck explained, opening the door to the coffee shop. ‘I’ll see you later, then.’

Raleigh and Mako chorused ‘good bye’s to him as he entered the coffee shop, looking around for his dad. He was distracted by Max, their English bulldog, coming up to him and butting his head against his leg.

‘Hey, Max...you been a good boy today or has my name been taken in vain?’ asked Chuck.

‘Several times,’ said his dad, his voice dry as the Sahara. Chuck looked up to find his dad right in front of him, a stained apron on and a towel slung over one of his broad shoulders. ‘He got into the day old muffins.’

‘Ohhh….oh, Max. Good thing you’ve been “tutored” already, pal,’ he commiserates, scratching the dog’s ears and smiling as Max grunted and groaned his approval.

‘Wash your hands. I need your help in the back,’ his dad instructed.

Chuck followed his dad to the back of the coffee shop, waving at some of the regulars as he wound his way through the coffee shop.

The coffee shop was good sized, with several tables scattered all over, long oak tables set around the room and various couches and chairs of differing softness to break up the monotony. Little tea lights flickered from every table and the larger tables had wrought iron candelabras set on top of them with thick sweet smelling beeswax candles in them.

Along the back wall was the countertop where people could sit and watch their coffee being made as well as eat or read the paper. A pristinely clean bakery case had the day’s offerings to the side.

On the other side there was a raised stage and a soundboard to the side of it. Lights were set up on the sides and above the stage as well. At the moment, a drum kit sat up there along with four microphone stands with mics in them.

Chuck followed his dad through an open doorway behind the till and into the small yet complete kitchen. He could smell bread baking and saw a large stock pot on the stove bubbling with stock. The soup warmers were set up on the far countertop and above them, the spice canisters were neatly put into place.

His dad heads to the walk in cooler and Chuck pauses at the sink to wash his hands thoroughly. He dries them and gives the stock pot a lookover; from the smell of it, it’s beef stock and there are already several vegetables simmering away in it. 

Chuck expertly stirs the pot, freeing up the vegetables at the bottom and takes a small sample. He adds some more ground black pepper and stirs again.

‘Good. That’s going to be ready in another hour. I need you to cut the beef up for it and put it in. People are wanting vegetable beef soup now that the weather is turning cooler,’ said Chuck’s dad.

Chuck and his dad owned the coffee shop together. They were going to call it Chuck and Hercules but decided it wasn’t catchy enough. And besides, Chuck didn’t want his name on the sign anywhere and Hercules decided he wasn’t up for it. 

They owned the entire building and above the coffee shop was where they lived. There was a large apartment for Hercules and one for Chuck. Raleigh rented space up there as did Mako and the Wei Tang triplets. Everyone else stopped by so often or crashed on someone’s couch or futon so much that they might as well lived there.

Then, there was Hercules and Stacker and Chuck groaned to himself as he began cutting the beef into small bite size pieces.

Stacker Pentecost was the conductor in the orchestra Chuck and Mako were musicians in and it was something awkward, sometimes, having him come to the coffee shop to sit and talk to Hercules during quiet times.

Not to mention the two of them lived together and had been partners for a number of years.

Raleigh shared space with his brother, Yancy, whenever he came back into town. Yancy was a pilot and when he had time, he’d stay in town and hang out with everyone. He was mostly working, though, flying from coast to coast.

Chuck wasn’t sure what was worse; having to deal with Raleigh or Stacker giving him the eye as he went around bussing tables.

Chuck slid the beef into the stockpot and cleaned up his chef’s knife and cutting board, putting both in the drying racks to air dry.

He went out front where his dad was making an espresso. ‘Do you want me to set up for tonight?’ he asked.

‘Yeah…it’s going to be Mako, Raleigh, the Wei Tang boys, and myself. I need you to wrangle behind the counter, all right? Make sure Newt and Hermann don’t strangle each other before night’s end,’ instructed Hercules.

‘Did you schedule them **together**? Because that, that was idiocy,’ commented Chuck.

‘I forgot. I thought Newt’s finals were this weekend so I scheduled him and I thought Hermann was done so I scheduled him and I can feel the headache coming on,’ groaned Hercules.

Newt Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb were both working on their doctorates. Unfortunately, Hermann considered Newt’s science to be “quasi-science faffle” and Newt thought Hermann was a “stick in the mud old man in a young man’s body.” Hercules usually made sure to schedule them on opposing shifts so they didn’t have to work together. They only worked a few hours a week, anyway, wanting a little extra money. Still. Nights like tonight meant Chuck would have to keep between them, literally.

‘I want combat pay,’ Chuck demanded as he climbed the three steps to the raised platform. He checked the mics and the stands and moved them around a little. He retrieved a chair for Mako to use if she wanted and fiddled with the lights a little.

Hercules moved with him, wiping down tables and putting chairs back into place as he went along. He checked the tea lights at each table, replacing some with new ones and lighting them with the lighter in his apron pocket.

‘Combat pay? Have Hermann take over the kitchen and keep Newt up front. Hermann will feel superior in the back as he is to make all the food and Newt can run his mouth off as he pleases in the front of the house. You can make sure they don’t cross paths very often,’ said Hercules, who’d clearly given it some thought.

‘Impressive, old man,’ admitted Chuck with a sly grin. He ducks when Hercules tosses a towel at him. ‘Now, that’s not very nice manners. What would Stacker say?’ he chided, picking the towel up from the floor and dusting off the speakers.

‘He’d have better aim,’ commented Hercules and he grinned at Chuck’s hoot of amused laughter.

*****

The night was going well, Chuck decided. Hermann was content to stay in the kitchen and create the food, occasionally garnishing the burgers with complicated pickle and parsley designs. 

Newt was in his element in the front, chatting away to the customers, competently making drinks and suggestions for new combinations. He had his shirt sleeves rolled up and the science related tattoos on his forearms drew many a compliment.

Chuck commandeered the cash register, directed the waiting staff, and kept an eye on Newt and Hermann. He also kept an eye on the stage where the night’s musicians were setting up. 

Mako had her double bass out and was laughing at Hercules’s cello. The Wei Tang triplets were setting up their percussion instruments in the back, Cheung taking over the drum kit. Jin had an honest to god scrub board and Hu was setting up some handbells. Raleigh was quietly tuning his guitar, looking up every now and then to Tendo, their sound engineer, as he made adjustments.

Stacker was sitting at a side table, nursing a lager, his fingers tapping lightly on the tabletop. He smiled up at Hercules and Mako when he caught their eye.

‘Tendo! Do you want to check everyone else?’ asked Raleigh.

‘I think there’s a couple more people coming,’ announced Hercules. ‘And then, we can do a quick sound check.’

Raleigh was interrupted from asking who when he saw for himself; Aleksis and Sasha had come in the front door and were making their way to the stage.

They paused to set their coats down next to Stacker. Sasha leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, leaving behind a dark red lipstick mark. Aleksis shook his hand and nodded over to Tendo who grinned back.

Hercules jumped off the stage, greeted them both enthusiastically, and got a couple more mics and stands. It was a good thing the stage was large enough for a ten piece if needed. This was more than enough and if Yancy had been in town, they’d have a keyboard to contend with as well.

But Yancy wouldn’t be in town for another week so Aleksis and Sasha maneuvered themselves so they were standing next to Raleigh and adjusted their mics.

‘OK! Sound check! Let’s make sure we have everyone ready to go,’ shouted Tendo, his dark eyes gleaming. His hands moved over the soundboard with easy familiarity and he got everyone set up in record time.

Raleigh leaned over and asked Sasha a question. She raised her eyebrows but nodded her head, Aleksis nodding his as well. Chuck wondered what it was but figured he’d find out soon enough.

Sasha’s voice filled the room, singing a capella. Raleigh fingered the strings on his guitar but waited, smiling as her soprano soared throughout the room. 

After a moment, everyone kicked in, the musicians playing a lush rendition of Kate Bush’s ‘Cloudbusting.’ 

Chuck nodded his head in time to the music, resting for a moment, watching them play. The deep sounds of the double bass and cello underscored the guitar. Cheung was using brushes on the drums and Hu had a triangle in his hands. Jin kept up a steady rhythm with his hands over the scrub board that somehow sounded just right. 

After they were done with the song, the coffee shop patrons applauded enthusiastically, interspersed with wolf whistles here and there. 

Newt came to stand next to Chuck, the bar clear for the moment. ‘I didn’t know the Kaidonovskys were going to sing tonight,’ he said, taking a sip of hot cider.

‘Neither did I. I would have set up extra mics. They show up when they can. Aleksis is working on a rather difficult solo piece right now. Sasha is going to a couple of auditions next week so she’s been stressed out. I think they needed a break from opera,’ said Chuck, looking at the couple.

Aleksis and Sasha Kaidonovsky were married, from Eastern Europe, and sang opera. Aleksis was a bass and Sasha sang mostly soprano although she could sing second soprano as well. They moved to Minneapolis from Prague because they knew Stacker from way back. 

They were very busy; Aleksis knew five languages and Sasha knew six and they flew all over the country to sing and perform. The month before, they’d been asked to perform in a ten city tour in Europe and it was a triumph.

Chuck had missed seeing them stride into the coffee house, calling out hellos to everyone and joining Hercules and Raleigh on the stage to sing until the wee hours of the morning.

He was distracted by Hermann poking his head out of the kitchen. ‘Is there a break in the action or did Newt drive the customers away?’

‘Hah hah,’ said Newt, sarcastically. ‘I did not chase anyone away. Perhaps I should check the bathroom to make sure no one’s throwing up in the loo?’

‘What? Preposterous! There would be no one doing any such thing because I am careful with how I make the food,’ said Hermann with a sniff.

‘That’s enough,’ said Chuck, mildly yet giving each a sharp eyed stare for a moment. ‘Stop baiting each other and yes, Hermann, you started it,’ preempted Chuck, seeing Newt open his mouth.

Hermann snorted and turned away from them both, looking up at the stage. His mouth turned up in a reluctant grin. Raleigh had began the opening chords to ‘We Will Rock You’ and Aleksis and him had exchanged wicked looks. Sasha rolled her eyes but smiled indulgently.

‘Oh, have to watch this,’ murmured Newt, his eyes widening when he saw Hermann nodding with complicit glee. 

Chuck leaned against the bar and crossed his arms over his chest. ‘Here they go,’ he said, snickering slightly.

Aleksis started it off, his bass rumbling in counterpoint to Mako’s double bass. She grinned as Sasha joined in, then Raleigh with his baritone. Cheung had a huge grin on his face as he played the drums and Jin and Hu were using a tambourine and Cabassa shaker respectively.

Hercules was stomping his feet as his bow went across the strings of his bass with deceptive ease. 

The patrons were singing along, clapping and stomping their feet. There was laughter throughout the coffee house as Aleksis became more and more dramatic towards the end of the song.

They repeated the chorus one last time with a shout at the end. There was hooting and yelling between the musicians and the customers when the song ended. 

Chuck braced himself for the rush of orders when the break came around. He ducked into the kitchen to help Hermann with some of the side orders and then pinch hit for Newt at the front. The evening passed by quickly and before he knew it, the last customer was out the door. Chuck made himself a hot apple cider and joined everyone else at one of the long tables.

‘Good night, then?’ asked Raleigh, slouched over a mocha cappuccino. 

‘Good enough. I wish we could advertise Aleksis and Sasha for an evening or two. I think we’d really draw a crowd,’ suggested Chuck. 

‘It’s hard to do so. Their schedule fluctuates so much. I’d love for them to come do a set, though,’ agreed Hercules, twisting slightly to look at the couple.

Aleksis looked at Sasha who smiled. ‘We could arrange something, Hercules. It all depends on his new schedule and if I get any of the parts I’m auditioning for this week,’ she said.

‘Good luck with that, Sasha. You’ll do great. The European tour ought to work in your favour,’ said Hercules.

‘It was good, yes. This one would be difficult, though. I won’t be home for three months. Both of the auditions are in other cities,’ said Sasha, leaning back against Aleksis’ chest.

‘We’ll miss you, too,’ said Mako, leaning against her father’s arm. Stacker smiled down at her.

‘Yes. It’s always good to come here and sing for fun. Sing songs that we don’t sing in the opera or classical world,’ said Aleksis, taking his time with his words. 

Chuck reached down to scratch Max’s ears and glanced up to find Raleigh watching him. He raised his eyebrows slightly and Raleigh shrugged, a slight blush appearing over his cheekbones. 

‘What?’ mouthed Mako to Chuck and he, in turn, shrugged. She rolled her eyes and bumped a shoulder against Raleigh.

Hercules looked up at the clock, waving to his employees as they clocked out with him. Newt sat down next to him with a sigh. 

‘Pretty good tip night. It’ll help with the bills,’ he said cheerfully, pocketing the money Chuck handed over to him.

‘Yes. Thanks,’ added Hermann as he lowered himself with a weary groan next to Chuck, taking the money from him with a small smile.

‘Books are expensive these days, gentlemen,’ commented Stacker with a sympathetic nod.

‘It’s not the books. It’s printer ink and paper,’ muttered Hermann. ‘What’s expensive is my time. I’m lucky I have a grant so I can write without needing to be a TA. Could you imagine?’

‘No,’ said Newt. ‘Honestly, you’d be a nightmare. Snapping at students. Making them burst into tears. You’d be solely responsible for an uptick in alcohol content in Dinkytown alone.’

Hermann’s mouth twitched upwards before he set his face in his usual scowl. ‘Good thing you aren’t either, Newt. Your students would all be jostling for space at the counseling center. They’d be worshipping in the cult of Cthulu,’ he said, his usual venom absent from his voice.

Newt shrugged philosophically. ‘Eh. Maybe we’d discover the secrets of the universe. Insanity can have its benefits,’ he said loftily, giving Hermann a wink.

Raleigh leaned against Chuck’s arm to whisper in his ear. ‘What the hell was in that caramel syrup? Did you put something in their drinks?’

Chuck shivered and told himself it was from the unexpected warmth of Raleigh against his side. ‘No, I wouldn’t do that. At least, not with anyone knowing.’

Raleigh snickered low in his chest and put a hand on Chuck’s forearm. ‘Do you want to play with me tomorrow? I’m going to busk over at the library down on Hennepin.’

‘Yeah. I can do that. What time are you thinking?’ asked Chuck.

‘Uh….probably four. I usually get good money from the commuters and such,’ said Raleigh. 

‘Sure. I’ll be working with my dad until three so I should be free after that,’ said Chuck, aware of the pressure and warmth of Raleigh’s hand on his forearm.

‘Sweet. Ok. I’ll come get you. I better head to bed, here. Got to get my beauty sleep,’ Raleigh said, patting Chuck’s arm. He got up, kissed Mako on the top of her head and wished everyone a good night. 

Chuck watched him go and was interrupted in his reverie by Newt clearing his throat, noisily.

‘Are you ever going to ask him out?’ he asked.

‘What are you _talking_ about?’ demanded Chuck.

‘Oh come off it, man. I’ve seen the way you look at him. Why don’t you grow a pair and ask him out on a date? I bet he’d say yes,’ said Newt with a rakish grin.

‘I don’t look at him in any way,’ said Chuck, ignoring the hoots from Newt and, unexpectedly, Stacker.

‘I’m sorry. The word you were looking for is “pining,” Newt. I do believe Chuck has been pining for Raleigh for quite some time,’ interrupted Hermann.

‘Oh for Christ...I don’t have to listen to this conspiracy crap,’ exclaimed Chuck, pushing back his chair and standing up.

‘We’re friends and I like spending time with him. I’m headed to bed. See you in the morning, dad. Night, everyone,’ muttered Chuck, striding away.

‘That boy’s got the biggest case of denial I’ve ever seen,’ muttered Hercules, trading looks with Stacker. 

‘Things ought to get interesting, then. I think Raleigh’s tired of waiting for Chuck to make a move. He’s going to start a campaign of his own,’ said Mako, smiling at Hercules.

‘He is, eh?’ asked Hercules, a grin on his face.

‘Yeah. He is. He might ask for our help, though, if he needs it,’ said Mako, looking at everyone.

‘I’m in,’ said Aleksis promptly.

‘I as well,’ said Sasha. 

‘Count me in,’ said Newt with a giggle.

Hermann shook his head. ‘This is mad. But it ought to be fascinating from a scientific standpoint.’

‘Oh?’ asked Stacker.

‘Yeah. There’s got to be an equation which equals up to Raleigh asking Chuck out, they fall madly in love, and there’s a wedding where you all play music and we get insanely pottered,’ explained Hermann.

‘Ah. Is that the end game?’ asked Tendo who had been quiet up to this point.

‘I think so. Raleigh...Raleigh’s been waiting for a while,’ said Mako. 

‘Well, in the name of romance and Raleigh’s sanity, I’m in. Besides, I like the idea of Chuck strutting down the wedding aisle in a rainbow tux,’ said Tendo with a mischievous grin.

‘Can we get one of those?’ asked Newt, exchanging amused glances with Hermann.

‘We’ll make it happen,’ said Mako, giggling at Aleksis’ roar of laughter.

*****  
Chuck looked up from the bakery cabinet when he heard Raleigh’s voice greet his father. He shut the door and wiped down the glass free of fingerprints. The bakery items were stocked and ready to go for the evening rush.

Hercules was chatting to Raleigh when Chuck excused himself quietly to go upstairs and grab his viola in its case. He also pulled on a chunky dark green sweater and a dark blue denim jacket over that. It was cooling down and he would feel the cold if they stayed out late.

He came back downstairs and studied Raleigh for a moment, unseen by either him or his father. Raleigh had on dark blue jeans that fit close to his body and clung to his strong thighs. He had dark brown Doc Martens on and a dark brown aviator leather jacket to match. He wore a faded band t shirt and three scarves around his neck. 

Chuck met Raleigh years back when he was going to a music school on the east coast. Raleigh was enrolled as well along with Mako and the Wei Tang triplets. Stacker had a well known career as a conductor and Yancy was something of a music prodigy. Raleigh and Chuck used to sneak into the bars to see Yancy play on the weekends.

They stayed in contact and after Hercules decided he wanted to join Stacker in Minneapolis, they packed everything up and asked Raleigh if he’d like to come with them. Yancy had just graduated from the pilot program and was flying airplanes. He was able to request Minneapolis as his home base. Raleigh was happy to join them and having Yancy fly in and stay with them when he could at will sealed the deal.

The Wei Tang triplets came with as well, wanting to play under Stacker’s guidance in the orchestra. Tendo was an old friend who joined them after bouncing around all over. He brought with him a wealth of experience and knowledge as a sound engineer. His day job had him working in his recording studio with a number of musicians. He liked working the board at the coffee shop as he was able to be around his friends. The free iced coffee drinks didn’t hurt, either.

Aleksis and Sasha knew Stacker from his time as a conductor in Europe. When they decided they wanted to come to America, they contacted him, first. He was able to help them with their first auditions and they decided to settle in Minneapolis as soon as opportunity afforded them.

Chuck was thrilled that the old music gang was back together again. He worried, privately, that because of their diverse musical instruments and music they’d end up on opposite sides of the globe. He didn’t want to lose touch with any of them after they graduated and he was happy they didn’t.

It didn’t help, though, when his so called friends were plotting behind his back. Chuck wasn’t stupid. He knew that they’d picked up on his attraction to Raleigh and were scheming how to get them together. 

A part of Chuck wanted to give in and let them drag him into some complicated plan to get him on a date with Raleigh. He thought he’d enjoy the looks on their faces when they realized they didn’t have to try as hard as they thought they might.

On the other hand, Chuck didn’t want his friends lording over him. He didn’t want them telling him that they were responsible for setting him and Raleigh up. He wanted to claim ownership over his love life and any relationships from that. So that meant he was going to be wary of anything that hinted at manipulation from any of his friends. He could do this by himself.

He walked over to Raleigh and gave him a roguish smile. ‘Are you ready to break hearts?’ he teased.

Raleigh muttered something under his breath that Chuck didn’t quite catch but had Hercules's eyes sharpen slightly. ‘Yeah...let’s see how things go, today.’

‘Good luck, lads,’ said Hercules. ‘I’ll see you later tonight. Come back for dinner.’

‘Thanks, dad. See you later,’ said Chuck.

‘Thanks, Herc. Appreciate that,’ said Raleigh, lifting a hand in farewell as he walked to the door.

Max followed Chuck to the door and whined a little when Chuck stopped him from following. ‘Not tonight, pal. We’ll go for a walk later on,’ he promised, bending over to rub the bulldog’s jowls.

Raleigh smiled when Chuck carefully shut the door behind him and joined him at the street corner. ‘I take it Max thought he’d help us out a little,’ said Raleigh.

‘Yeah. I promised him a walk later. He likes exploring every tree and fire hydrant around the block,’ said Chuck, wryly.

‘Gotta make his mark,’ snickered Raleigh, wincing when Chuck smacked him in the arm. ‘Hey! Don’t hurt the money maker!’

‘Do you want to walk or grab a bus?’ asked Chuck.

‘Let’s grab the 18. We want to get there at a decent time. We can walk back, if we’re up for it,’ suggested Raleigh.

‘OK by me,’ said Chuck, getting his bus card out of his wallet.

They boarded the next bus and rode down Nicollet Avenue, which then turned into Nicollet Mall by the well kept hotel. They stayed on and got off at fourth and Nicollet, walking over to Hennepin and standing near the library.

Raleigh unpacked his guitar and set his sign up carefully before tuning his guitar quickly, his fingers flying over the strings.

Chuck got his viola out of his case and began to tune it, his bow moving over the strings in one smooth motion.

After a moment, Raleigh turned to Chuck. ‘What do you want to start with?’ he asked.

‘Um...something classical or something popular?’ asked Chuck.

‘How about this?’ asked Raleigh and he strummed the opening bars to the Game of Thrones theme.

‘Yeah...let’s do it,’ agreed Chuck, mentally reviewing the music in his head. He nodded at Raleigh and they began to play.

A small crowd gathered as they played song after song. Raleigh’s guitar case was slowly filling with dollar bills and change. They thanked every person who tipped them and made small talk with others in between songs.

The buses came and went down Hennepin Avenue. People walked, some hurrying down the sidewalk with their purses and briefcases. Others strolled along leisurely, enjoying the late summer day. 

Chuck watched Raleigh from time to time. He wished he could tell Raleigh how he felt about him. He wished he wasn’t so leery of revealing his feelings. He knew he should be able to but every time he opened his mouth, nothing would come out. He knew their friends thought he was being ridiculous but he just couldn’t reveal his feelings.

Raleigh, for his part, was aware of Chuck’s perusal. He didn’t know how to talk to Chuck without sounding like a jerk. He didn’t want to mess with their friendship and didn’t want Chuck to be so uncomfortable he’d walk away. The first day he saw Chuck at the music school with his tie halfway undone and his crisp white Oxford shirt riding up, he wanted to ask Chuck out on a date. It wasn’t ever a hard decision to move with Chuck and Hercules. He didn’t know when he’d ever have the chance to date Chuck but he didn’t want to miss out on the opportunity.

Chuck wondered what Mako had planned. They’d grown up together and while Chuck appreciated her devious mind, this wasn’t one of those times. He knew she’d have a plan and would ask their other friends to be part of the whole scheme. Chuck appreciated the thought but he wanted to do this himself. That is, if he could ever open up his damn mouth.

Raleigh began a new piece, a variation on The Four Seasons. Chuck cursed quietly for not paying attention and joined in at the fourth measure. Raleigh shot him a quick grin which Chuck returned. They finished that piece and started another song. 

The sky darkened as they played and the crowd of after work commuters thinned out. People began to come downtown dressed in evening wear. Raleigh had cleared away the tips and was dividing them between him and Chuck.

Chuck knelt down and put his viola away and gently set his bow in its place in the case. He zipped it closed and stood up, almost lip to lip with Raleigh. He watched Raleigh’s eyes dilate and his tongue dart out to lick his own lips. Chuck watched with fascination as Raleigh’s lips became moist. 

‘Chuck,’ breathed Raleigh, cupping Chuck’s cheek with his hand. He leaned forward and Chuck’s eyes closed. 

Raleigh kissed him lightly, his mouth barely brushing over Chuck’s. Chuck groaned and that encouragement had Raleigh kissing Chuck more thoroughly, his mouth coaxing Chuck’s to open to him.

Chuck put his hands on Raleigh’s chest, feeling his heart beat faster beneath his palms. His head was spinning in a combination of joy and terror.

‘Raleigh,’ he murmured, resting his forehead against Raleigh’s after the kiss ended. ‘Look, you didn’t...’

‘I wanted to,’ said Raleigh, smiling shyly at Chuck. ‘I wanted to for quite a while, actually.’

Chuck raised his eyebrows, grinning at the blush that appeared on Raleigh’s face. ‘How long?’ he asked, curious.

‘Long enough,’ said Raleigh, shaking his head. He handed Chuck his share of the tip money and nestled his guitar into the case, securing it and then snapping the latches shut.

‘All right,’ acquiesced Chuck, knowing when to stop pushing. ‘Do you want to walk back?’

‘We could walk for a while,’ agreed Raleigh.

‘So...are you aware that everyone else wants to hook us up?’ asked Chuck.

Raleigh stumbled a little, recovered, and snorted. ‘This doesn’t surprise me. Mako’s been after me to ask you out but I’ve been waiting to see if you were even interested.’

‘Waiting to see if I were interested? You do know I don’t do the whole emotional thing very well. You’d have better luck with Hermann,’ retorted Chuck.

‘Hah. I thought there were times when you would look at me...thought maybe it was because you were interested in me and as more than a friend. But then I’d doubt myself and backed off. I didn’t want to make a fool of myself, especially if I misinterpreted what I thought I saw,’ said Raleigh.

‘No...you weren’t wrong. I wanted to but...just didn’t,’ shrugged Chuck as they made their way towards the coffee house.

‘OK,’ said Raleigh. ‘I understand. But now what?’

‘Well,’ said Chuck slowly, contemplating ideas in his head. ‘I was thinking of one thing.’

‘What is that?’ asked Raleigh, curious and wondering what the slow grin spreading over Chuck’s face meant.

Chuck took Raleigh’s hand and squeezed it. ‘How do you feel about a little payback?’

*****

Chuck walked into the coffeehouse with a grin on his face, Raleigh close behind him. Hercules looked up and laughed when Max jumped up and put his paws on Chuck’s leg.

‘He wants his walk you promised him,’ said Hercules. ‘You guys need to eat dinner, first, OK?’ 

‘I’m starving. What’s for dinner?’ asked Chuck.

‘Beef pot pie. I experimented a little. I think you’ll like it,’ said Hercules, bringing out two plates and setting them in front of Chuck and Raleigh who’d sat at the counter.

Raleigh reached down and scratched Max’s ears. ‘I bet it’s great. Thanks a lot,’ he said, picking up a fork.

He grinned at Chuck and ate, talking sporadically about music ideas, getting Chuck’s thoughts on his ideas. He wanted to collaborate with Chuck on some songs that he was thinking of writing. Raleigh knew Chuck had a talent with matching music to lyrics. It was something they used to do for fun back in school. It would be great if they could do that again. Raleigh let his thoughts get carried away. He imagined him and Chuck cuddled together, writing music and playing sections from time to time.

‘I think I could write some music to that,’ commented Chuck, humming a few notes.

‘I was hoping you’d say that,’ admitted Raleigh, smiling at Chuck. ‘I could write down the full lyrics and bridge. You can see what comes in mind.’

‘Sure. We could practice it and play it at one of the open jam sessions,’ suggested Chuck, his smile broadening at Raleigh’s whoop of excitement.

Twice a month, the coffee shop hosted an open mic session that Chuck emceed. He liked to see who would walk in the door with music that would amaze the audience. Some of the artists were invited back for regular gigs. Raleigh had been on stage a few times, trying out new songs on the audience. He was a crowd favourite.

‘Would you play with me?’ asked Raleigh.

‘Yeah. I can write it for viola and guitar. Do you want anyone else in on it?’ asked Chuck.

‘Um...’ Raleigh scrunched up his face, thinking, and Chuck absolutely did _not_ think it was adorable.

‘Um….Mako, your dad, and some drum thingie, I think,’ said Raleigh slowly, still thinking aloud. ‘It’d be nice to have some piano in it. Do you think Yancy would like it?’

‘Yeah. He’d want to play the hell out of it,’ said Chuck with a grin. ‘He’s your brother. You ought to know him better than that.’

‘I do. Just wanted your opinion,’ said Raleigh, his eyes twinkling. Chuck threw his napkin at him in fake disgust and scraped back his chair.

‘I gotta walk Max. He’s got to mark his territory and flirt with the pomeranian down the way,’ Chuck said, snapping his fingers. Max came trotting up with a doggy grin on his face.

‘Look at him. He knows what’s going on,’ laughed Raleigh, picking up his plate and stacking Chuck’s on top. ‘I got the dishes and all. I’ll see you later,’ he said, shooing Chuck out the door.

Chuck waved good bye at him and put a leash on Max’s collar, much to Max’s disgust. ‘Sorry, old boy. The police frown on dogs who walk around without a leash in Minneapolis. I’ll look the other way when you serenade Miss Thing,’ he told Max who looked resigned.

They walked out the door and Raleigh watched until Chuck turned the corner and he couldn’t see him, anymore. He put the dishes in the back and turned to find Hercules leaning against the sink.

‘What?’ asked Raleigh, mild enough.

‘Did my boy come to his senses with you?’ asked Hercules, bluntly.

‘Pardon?’ asked Raleigh, blinking.

‘Chuck. You looked pretty cosy out there. Did he tell you anything?’ asked Hercules, staring at Raleigh intently.

Raleigh remembered Chuck’s idea and what they planned together. ‘Chuck? Nah. He’s keen to collaborate on some music together. Would you be interested in playing in a few songs we’re going to write?’

‘Sheesh,’ muttered Hercules, rolling his eyes. ‘Song writing. That’s what you two have been talking about?’

‘What else would it be?’ asked Raleigh, keeping a straight face with effort. This _was_ a lot of fun.

‘Nothing….glad to know you guys are planning stuff together. Maybe you guys will plan something else down the road,’ said Hercules quietly, turning away.

Raleigh bit down on a grin and managed, ‘Yeah….who knows?’ before escaping upstairs. He didn’t let out a bark of laughter until he was safely in his apartment. He couldn’t wait to tell Chuck what happened.

*****

Over the course of the next week, Raleigh and Chuck were besieged by their friends. Some were more subtle than others but the message was the same: hook up and put yourselves out of your misery.

Chuck didn’t know whether to laugh or cry when Aleksis sat down and earnestly explained how much he and Sasha were hoping he’d ask Raleigh out so they could be as happy as he and her were. Also, he was hoping there would be wedding bells and he volunteered to sing at the wedding. 

The Wei Tang triplets made their intentions clear when they cornered Raleigh and talked to him about how important it was to be true to his feelings and he should not be afraid to ask Chuck out. Perhaps he needed a boost of some sort. Raleigh was afraid to ask what sort of boost they had in mind. He thanked them hastily and reassured them he was on it. 

In the meantime, Mako was a silent supportive presence at Raleigh’s side, letting him blow off steam about everyone else’s machinations. She said she thought it would be great if they started to date but she knew it was up to Raleigh.

What everyone didn’t know was that after a few hours in the evening, Chuck would knock on Raleigh’s door and Raleigh would let him in. 

They would sit together on the couch and go over music that Raleigh had written lyrics to. Chuck would swiftly write notes on a blank staff sheet and Raleigh would play them on his guitar. They laughed a little when the music didn’t quite sound the way Raleigh intended. Chuck would make suggestions and Raleigh would either agree or give a different point of view.

After a while, Raleigh would lean over and take the pencil out of Chuck’s hand. He’d touch Chuck’s face with his hand and kiss him, pressing his body against Chuck’s.

Chuck would wrap his arms around Raleigh, relishing the feel of Raleigh’s body against his. He kissed Raleigh back, uttering noises that he’d never made before.

They’d gone as far as taking off their shirts and almost taking off their jeans but Raleigh had stopped Chuck. 

‘What?’ asked Chuck, his eyes dilated and his mouth wet and swollen from Raleigh’s kisses. He rubbed himself against Raleigh, feeling Raleigh hard against his own cock.

‘We go this far, we wanna go farther and I want to wait, Chuck. I want you to be sure...not just playing to make a point,’ murmured Raleigh, groaning as Chuck rutted against him.

‘I’m not playing,’ protested Chuck, inserting himself between Raleigh’s legs. He rubbed himself against Raleigh, feeling Raleigh’s heart rabbit beneath his chest.

‘Chuck...I want to wait, OK? I get one time and I want to wait,’ requested Raleigh, his hands resting on Chuck’s waist.

Chuck stared at him and nodded, once. ‘OK. You’ll let me know when you’re ready?’ he asked, leaning forward and kissing him, once.

‘Yeah. I just need some more time. This is everything I’ve wanted and I don’t...I want it to last,’ said Raleigh, softly, stroking Chuck’s sides with his hands, feeling the soft skin and running over his ribs.

Chuck felt his stomach squirm. It wasn’t an unpleasant sensation but it was enough to make him lean back and give Raleigh figurative and physical space.

‘OK,’ he repeated and smiled. ‘I can wait. I’m playing with everyone because it’s fun to see them squirm but...’ Chuck looked down and then looked back up, meeting Raleigh’s eyes. ‘I’m not playing with you. I want this to last, too.’

Raleigh beamed at Chuck and again that little squirm in his stomach had Chuck swallowing hard.

Now, Chuck stopped at taking Raleigh’s shirt off and touching Raleigh as much as he could. He would run his hands over the hard planes of Raleigh’s stomach and the curve of his biceps. Chuck loved the feel of soft skin over hard muscle. He loved the taste of Raleigh’s skin, the slide of his tongue over Raleigh’s throat. Chuck loved to wring noises out of Raleigh, loved to feel Raleigh scrabble his fingers over Chuck’s back.

Raleigh, for his part, would hold his breath every time Chuck took off his shirt, his muscles moving as the shirt was put aside. Raleigh loved to touch Chuck, loved to taste him, his skin, his lips, the inside of his mouth. The noises Chuck would make had Raleigh hard in an instant. He forced himself to move slow, to glide his hands over Chuck’s body and to ghost over Chuck’s waist, never going beyond his hips.

Raleigh kissed and touched Chuck for a while, relishing the quiet in the late night. He enjoyed the late night intimacy with Chuck. He knew if he and Chuck could get together and write music together, they could write some great songs. Raleigh had the lyrics sitting in his head for a while. He was hoping he’d be able to ask Chuck to put them to music. He was thrilled they worked so well together, sparking off of each other’s creativity. 

After a while, Chuck would move away and check the time. ‘I have to get to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow?’ he asked.

‘Yeah. Thanks, Chuck. Appreciate your time,’ said Raleigh, giving Chuck one last lingering kiss.

Chuck would put his shirt on, lean across Raleigh and kiss him again, feeling Raleigh shudder against him.

He left, walking across the hall to his apartment and letting himself in. He’d fall into bed, try to fall asleep, and end up wanking, cursing Raleigh softly in the dark. He hoped to hell Raleigh was doing the same thing every night.

*****  
A week passed by, then two. One night, Chuck opened up his door and was crossing the hall when the door down the way opened. He closed his eyes and opened them when he heard his dad call out to him.

‘Where _are_ you going, son?’ asked Hercules, leaning out. There was a pause and then Stacker leaned out as well, shifting so he could look around Hercules’ body.

Great. Chuck groaned. The only thing that could make this any worse was--

Raleigh opened up his door, saw Chuck, and stepped out into the hall. He put his hands on Chuck’s waist and pulled him to him, angling his head so he could brush his lips against Chuck’s jawline.

‘Uh...Raleigh...’ murmured Chuck, resisting the moan from escaping his throat as Raleigh nuzzled his neck.

‘What are you doing out in the hall? Come on inside. We have some music to write and some...’and Raleigh nipped at Chuck’s mouth. ‘Some more of this to do.’

‘Is that so?’ asked Stacker, his voice loud in the hall.

Chuck would have been amused if it weren’t for the fact that he was _so_ busted and Raleigh startled, knocking his head against Chuck’s mouth and Chuck muffled a curse word.

‘Sorry...uh….Stacker?’ asked Raleigh, peering down the hall at Stacker.

‘How long has this been going on?’ asked Hercules, shaking off Stacker’s restraining hand from his arm and striding forward. He was focused on Chuck, his mouth thinned into a line of displeasure.

‘That’s none of your business,’ said Chuck defiantly, raising his chin and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

‘I think it’s my business when your friends have been wanting to help you and Raleigh get together and you’re playing them for fools,’ retorted Hercules.

‘Bullshit. I don’t answer to them,’ said Chuck, jerking back from Raleigh’s hand. He didn’t see the hurt look that flashed over Raleigh’s face but Hercules did. 

Hercules sucked in a breath and growled, ‘That’s a fine way to treat your friends and Raleigh. Is he a secret, then? Are you ashamed of him?’

‘What? No! I’m not….what the hell...what’s all this?’ demanded Chuck.

‘You act like you can’t see him in the light of day. Is that how you think of Stacker and me? You secretly ashamed of us?’ demanded Hercules.

‘Where did this turn into all about you? Fuck that. No, I’m not ashamed of you and Stacker. More power to the two of you. Quit assuming because it makes you look fucking stupid,’ snapped Chuck.

Stacker came up, his hand restraining Hercules from reaching out to his son. ‘Herc...that’s enough. Stop. This isn’t making anything better.’

Chuck sneered at his dad but his face went blank when he caught Stacker’s eye.

‘Now. Let’s get something crystal clear. I get you’re defensive and feeling backed up against the wall. But you’re the one sneaking around and being called on it doesn’t mean you treat the people who love you like shit. What’s the matter? Spit it out,’ commanded Stacker, his gaze not leaving Chuck’s face.

Chuck sighed. ‘Fuck. I just don’t need everyone telling me what to do. Who to date and all that. That’s my business and if I want to let people know about it, I will. You talk about how I should treat people...how should people treat me, huh? I’m not someone’s fucking entertainment.’

Raleigh stepped back, his arms wrapped around himself. ‘What am I, then, Chuck? You said we could have a little fun with our friends but now that it’s out, you don’t want to just say, ‘yeah, we’re hanging out.’ You’re playing around with me, too, then.’

‘Wait a minute. You’re the one playing around, Raleigh,’ drawled Chuck. ‘You don’t want to go any further when we’re together. It’s like you don’t want my cock in your mouth or in your ass. Or maybe you don’t want me getting fucked or sucked by you. Is that it?’

‘Hercules wrenched free of Stacker and shoved Chuck **hard** in his chest. ‘You little shit. I didn’t raise you to think fucking is the only way to show you’re in a relationship. Maybe Raleigh has his reasons to wait. Maybe he wanted to make sure you thought it was more than fucking and sucking, son. Jesus. I can’t believe I’m hearing what you’re saying.’

Chuck panted, his inner voice _screaming_ at him, horrified by his behavior. _What the hell are you doing? You are destroying everything you’ve ever wanted, you dumb ass!_

He glanced over at Raleigh who seemed to have shrunk into himself, his knuckles white as he clenched his fingers around himself.

He heard noise down the hall and saw the Wei Tang triplets standing in the hall, their eyes bewildered and hurt, looking at him and Raleigh.

He looked at his dad who didn’t look angry anymore but sad and tired instead. Stacker had a hand on Hercules’ shoulder and was giving Chuck an undecipherable look.

‘You know what? Fuck this. I don’t need anyone telling me who I should date or how far I should go or anything. Leave me alone,’ Chuck snarled, his heart aching and his mind torn between taking back his words and grabbing Raleigh and letting things stand.

There was silence. 

Raleigh said, ‘Ok, then. See you around.’ He turned and went back into his apartment. The sound of the lock turning was loud in the hallway.

The Wei Tang triplets shook their heads at Chuck. Jin frowned at him and Cheung made to say something but Hu’s hand on his arm had him closing his mouth and turning his back on Chuck. They went back into their apartment and softly closed the door. The lock turning made Chuck flinch.

He looked at his dad and Stacker, his eyes hot and stinging.

Hercules sighed. ‘Son….you messed up real good.’ He turned around and trudged down the hall, his shoulders bowed.

Stacker growled, slightly. ‘I’m not even going to pretend to understand why you did what you just did. I’ll assume you’re scared shitless and didn’t feel you could back down. Sometimes...’ he glanced down the hall at the open door to his and Hercules’ apartment. ‘Sometimes, you own up to your bullshit and make things right.’

He gave Chuck another look and went down the hall, shutting the door behind him.

The sound of the lock turning brought the tears to the surface. Nobody locked their doors. The way upstairs was guarded by a heavy steel door at the bottom of the steps with double locks on it. It was damn near impenetrable and was the best money could buy. Everyone would simply shut their apartment doors at night and if anyone needed to, they could walk in with a ‘hello.’ 

It was unspoken that anyone could go to anyone’s apartment if needed. The doors were always open and people were always welcome, day or night to stop by.

The message was clear in the locked doors. 

Chuck walked to his own apartment, stumbling over his feet. His vision was blurry and his chest ached. He shut his door but didn’t lock it. He made it to his bedroom and fell into bed, not bothering to remove his clothes.

He pulled the covers up over his body, curling over into a fetal position. He laid there until dawn, wiping at his eyes every now and then. When his alarm went off, he shut it and rolled back over. He didn’t want to see anyone today.

*****  
Chuck startled when the bed dipped slightly. He rolled over to see Mako sitting there, her face apologetic.

‘The door was open. I thought it’d be all right to come in,’ she said quietly, handing him a cup.

Chuck sniffed; it smelled like green tea and he took a grateful sip. His throat felt raw and the tea felt good going down.

‘Thanks. And yeah, it’s all right. What are you doing here?’ he asked, sitting up slightly.

‘My dad asked me,’ said Mako. ‘He wanted me to check up on you.’

Chuck barked bitter laughter. ‘At least someone wanted to make sure I wasn’t doing anything stupid.’

‘Would you?’ asked Mako, her eyes steady on his.

‘No...no, I won’t,’ reassured Chuck. He put a hand over hers. ‘No. That...that was inappropriate. Sorry.’

‘You missed practice today. Dad kept looking over at your section. I think he was expecting you to slip into your seat but it’s kind of hard to ignore the fact the first chair viola player isn’t present,’ smiled Mako.

‘I just couldn’t, Mako...I...did your dad say anything?’ asked Chuck.

‘A little. I thought I’d ask you. See what you were thinking,’ answered Mako. ‘We grew up together, Chuck. I know how you act first and think later. And when you’re feeling pushed, you push back **hard**.’

‘You know me too well. I messed up but I just...’ Chuck blew out a breath. He quickly related the conversation from the night before. Mako listened until he was done speaking and then she scooted onto the bed next to him, leaning up against the headboard.

‘The Wei Tang triplets were pretty quiet today,’ she told Chuck. ‘That explains a lot. Dad didn’t even have to chide them once. I think he was a little freaked out.’

Chuck smiled despite his best efforts. The Wei Tang triplets liked to push Stacker’s buttons a little. They were never perturbed when he took them to task over their shenanigans. Imagining them keeping quiet during rehearsal and Stacker’s probable worried looks becoming more so as time went on had him snickering a little.

Mako smiled, squeezing his hand. ‘So. That bad ass man image bit you in the ass last night, huh?’

‘Oh, fuck, Mako. I just...I shouldn’t have. I mean, you ever have that moment when you’re saying something and there’s that little part of you that’s horrified? Like, in the corner of your head screaming at you for being such a dumb fuck?’ Chuck shook his head. ‘I was frozen. Just, that part of me was screaming at me incoherently. And my mouth kept moving. Can I say I was possessed?’

Mako snorted. ‘No. But you can say you’re sorry to a number of people. You really did mess up.’

Chuck sighed. ‘I know. But just thinking of it...I don’t know where to begin. I mean, it was supposed to be fun. You guys were all ganging up on me and Raleigh and I thought I could just have some fun. Not let you guys know we were hanging out...laugh a little but it just...’ Chuck trailed off and blew out his breath.

‘It’s one thing to want a giggle but to insult Raleigh? To hurt him because he has boundaries and you didn’t like it? That’s really low, Chuck,’ said Mako, softly.

‘I know. It’s not cool. I just...No, there’s no excuse. None,’ said Chuck, just as softly.

There was silence for a moment and then Chuck heaved himself up off of bed.

‘What are you doing?’ asked Mako.

‘I gotta take a shower and then I gotta talk to Raleigh. I gotta apologize,’ said Chuck, setting down the paper cup on his dresser.

‘You can’t, Chuck,’ said Mako apologetically.

‘Why?’ asked Chuck, stopping at the tone in Mako’s voice.

‘He left. He headed out earlier today. He needs some time and space. He said he’s going to roam around for a while. Busk in a few different cities for a few weeks. He said Yancy is going to meet up with him in Seattle and they might fly overseas. He made rent arrangements with your dad and left shortly after,’ explained Mako.

Chuck closed his eyes. He came back to the bed and sat down, heavily. ‘Oh, god, Mako. How can I fix this?’

‘I don’t know. Give it time. He needs time, Chuck. You hurt him, badly. He’s loved you for a long time. He needs to sort things out,’ said Mako, putting an arm around Chuck’s shoulder.

Chuck leaned into her.

‘Just give it some time,’ she whispered, touching his face and stroking his hair.

Chuck rubbed at his eyes and felt the tears well up. ‘Damn it,’ he muttered, the tears stinging his eyes. He put his head in his hands and felt Mako rubbing his back, gently.

‘I’m so sorry, Raleigh. I’m so sorry,’ he murmured.

 

*****

Chuck took the time to talk to his friends. He apologized, explained what he was thinking, and listened to their feedback. He sat his father down and they had a long conversation about sex, relationships, and Chuck’s anger problems. Stacker stopped giving him frozen looks at rehearsals and the Wei Tang triplets were back to their usual hijinks. Chuck held his breath, waiting for Yancy to come back into town.

Yancy strode into the coffee shop one day, taking a long look around and meeting Chuck’s eyes. ‘Come sit down with me,’ he commanded and Chuck, after getting the OK from Hercules, sat down with Yancy in a quiet corner.

‘Now, Raleigh told me one thing, Herc has been telling me something else, and Mako another. But I want to hear it from your lips. What the _hell_ were you thinking?’ he demanded.

Chuck ran his fingers through his hair and his shoulders drooped. ‘I wasn’t, Yancy. There isn’t any excuse for my behavior. I acted like a shit. The next morning, I was going to talk to Raleigh but he was gone. Mako woke me with the news.’

Yancy nodded, taking a sip of coffee out of the cup Hercules had placed in front of him. ‘You had some time to think about things, I take it.’

‘Yeah. I did. I have. Is...Is Raleigh coming back, soon?’ asked Chuck, not bothering to hide the plea in his voice.

‘He will in a few weeks. He still needs some time. I wanted to talk to you. Hoped I wouldn’t have to beat some sense into your thick head,’ replied Yancy with a wry grin. ‘Thought I did enough of that back in music school.’

‘Apparently, I forgot the lessons. Not that I’m asking for a refresher course!’ added Chuck hastily, holding up a hand. He smiled a little. ‘I’m not _that_ thick.’

Yancy grinned at him and sipped some coffee.

‘Will he talk to me?’ asked Chuck after a few minutes of silence.

Yancy shrugged. ‘I don’t know. He’s kept to himself. He’s been busy busking and performing in coffee houses all over. We went to Europe and he had a great time in Germany and Austria. But he wanted to come back. This is his home,’ said Yancy. ‘He’d settled here because he wanted to be near you. He was happy enough hanging out with you and spending time with you as a friend. I don’t know where he got the guts to finally kiss you but I haven’t heard him so happy in a long time. He told me you guys were seeing each other.’

‘Yeah. We were making music and writing music and I hadn’t been so happy. Even if he didn’t want to go further when I kissed him...I was OK with that. I really was. I figured he wanted to wait, maybe had something in mind. I didn’t mean...I was an ass,’ finished Chuck, tracing designs on top of the table.

‘Raleigh has never been one to move too fast. He’s always had his head in the clouds. Always thinking of the now and never the future. Probably have something to do with how we grew up, moving from place to place. We never settled down anywhere for long. Doesn’t surprise me that either of us are drifters. He’s more in place than I am but he’s always up for going somewhere at the drop of a hat,’ said Yancy.

‘He doesn’t think the physical is as important as the emotional. He is careful with the people he cares about and he has close ties. He’s more concerned about the emotional connection with you, Chuck,’ continued Yancy. ‘He figured the physical would happen sometime in the future.’

Chuck leaned over and knocked his forehead against the table a few times. ‘I’m an idiot,’ he moaned, his head down.

Yancy reached over and brusquely rubbed the back of Chuck’s neck. ‘I’ll put in a word for you. But he needs time. Don’t push him.’

‘I won’t. Tell him…tell him I miss him, OK? And tell him I’m sorry,’ said Chuck, raising his head to look Yancy right in the eye.

Yancy studied him for a few minutes and nodded. ‘Will do.’

*****

Chuck bided his time. He practiced his viola, helped out at the coffee shop, hung out with Mako and the Wei Tang triplets. He hosted open mic night, ignoring the twinges in his heart. He remembered talking to Raleigh about playing their music together. He hoped that could happen someday.

Chuck wanted to contact Raleigh but he knew it would be a bad decision. He had to show Raleigh he respected him and haunting him wasn’t going to do that. He wanted to hear his voice so badly but he kept radio silence.

In his bedroom, he kept a sheaf of papers with music he’d scribbled frantically on whenever he was struck by inspiration. He would write the notes in a half legible scrawl across the staff. He played it at night, his viola sounding out the music that swirled in his head. 

Time passed. The months seem to go by slowly but Chuck grimly kept busy. It helped that the orchestra had a huge Christmas concert and that kept him from thinking about Raleigh too much. He threw himself into practicing and even joined a quartet to eat up even more of his time. He spent so much time playing music and working at the coffee shop that he never noticed his father giving him concerned looks. 

He sat and wrote the music and wished he had Raleigh’s gift for lyrics but he figured he’d do the best he could. He talked to Aleksis privately and showed him the music and what he’d written for the songs. Aleksis clapped him on the shoulder and agreed to sing when Chuck was ready to debut the song.

Chuck wasn’t sure when the right time would be. Minneapolis was in the heart of winter season and he didn’t want to unveil it when the world was snowy and cold. He wanted a warm breeze in the air and flowers in bloom. He decided to wait until spring.

He talked to Yancy every now and then. Yancy would fly in, seek Chuck out, and update him on Raleigh. Just enough so Chuck wouldn’t worry about him but not too much. Chuck understood and knew it wouldn’t be his place to ask Yancy if Raleigh was seeing anyone else. Still. He wished he could ask the questions that kept him up late at night. Was Raleigh involved with someone else? Did he miss Chuck? Did he wish he was snuggled with Chuck on his couch, trading kisses? Chuck bit back the questions and thanked Yancy for his time. He always told Yancy to tell Raleigh he missed him and hoped he come back home, soon. 

One evening, Chuck was sitting his his livingroom, struggling over a passage he’d written when the door was flung wide open.

He looked up to see Aleksis bearing down on him with Tendo close on his heels.

‘What’s up, guys?’ asked Chuck, setting down his pencil.

‘This is an intervention, my friend,’ rumbled Aleksis while Tendo nodded. ‘You’ve been sad long enough. You haven’t been out with us in ages. It’s music music more music and even more music.’

‘Interspersed by walking Max and helping your dad out at the shop,’ added Tendo. ‘As well as hosting open mic night. Dude, you need a time out.’

‘Aw, that’s all right,’ demurred Chuck. ‘I gotta get this passage down right or it’s going to keep on messing with my head. I’ll join up with you another time.’

‘Nope. We have our orders and we don’t dare not follow them,’ said Tendo, leaning over to look at the music.

Aleksis took a look, too. ‘Wait...why do you have that written like that? I thought you wanted it like this,’ and he hummed a few notes.

‘Wait...wait...that’s it!’ exclaimed Chuck. He erased some notes and scribbled in others. ‘Perfect. Thanks, Aleksis. That helped a lot.’

‘Great. Now you are free to join us,’ decided Aleksis with a grin.

‘Us?’ asked Chuck.

‘Come on,’ said Tendo. He grabbed Chuck’s jacket and held it out like a cape. ‘Ole, Chuck.’

‘Awww, fuck it. Ole,’ responded Chuck as he caught the jacket and put it on.

‘That’s the spirit. The car’s waiting,’ said Tendo, handing Chuck a scarf and almost pushing him out the door.

‘Where are we going?’ asked Chuck plaintively.

*****

Chuck was squeezed in between Mako and Hercules and didn’t mind at all. It helped he’d had four shots of sake along with all the sushi he’d managed to eat. He didn’t know how that had happened, either. 

He’d piled into the backseat of the car that Sasha was driving. Aleksis got in the passenger seat and Tendo sat next to Chuck. They’d ended up at a sushi restaurant that had private rooms and Chuck found everyone else there. His dad, Stacker, the Wei Tang triplets, and Mako were waiting with smiles on their faces. Newt and Hermann were with them as well.

The only one missing was Raleigh and Chuck was determined not to think of him. He ordered some sake and dug into the first of many sushi rolls that were placed on their table. Everything was delicious and since Hercules kept ordering more sake for everyone, Chuck kept on drinking and eating.

Jin leaned across the table and squinted at Chuck. ‘Why do I see two of you?’ he asked.

‘Because I have somehow managed to duplicate myself?’ answered Chuck with a mischievous grin.

‘That explains it! How did you do it? Can you show me?’ he asked, ignoring Cheung nudging him in his ribs.

‘If I told you, I’d have to kill you,’ responded Chuck with a straight face. 

Jin put on his best pouty face. ‘Awwww….’

‘Have another jaeger bomb, Jin,’ suggested Hu, pushing the shot glass over to his brother. ‘You need more, obviously.’

Chuck shook his head and leaned back, smiling. Mako put her hand on his arm and squeezed, gently.

‘How you doing?’ she asked.

‘Right now? I’m doing pretty damn fine,’ answered Chuck, glancing at her. ‘I have my good days and bad days. I am amazed at my patience.’

‘So am I,’ commented Stacker. He leaned forward so he could look at Chuck. ‘You’ve grown up, Chuck. I’m impressed.’

‘Thanks. Only took me being a dumb fuck to do so and hurt the one guy I never meant to hurt. Pretty harsh lesson but I got what was coming to me,’ murmured Chuck, setting down the sake cup.

‘I know Raleigh’s thinking of coming back soon. He misses Minneapolis. I think he misses you, too,’ said Hercules softly, smiling at his son.

‘Dad...I don’t know how to convince him I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say,’ confessed Chuck.

‘I think you do,’ said Aleksis, shaking his head in disagreement.

‘Oh?’ asked Hercules.

‘Yes,’ said Aleksis, firmly. He traded a look with Sasha. ‘You want to debut your song this spring. I’m thinking May would be good.’

‘You do, huh?’ said Chuck, smiling a little at Aleksis.

‘Yes. Yes, May,’ decided Aleksis. ‘I shall come sing and we shall let people know. Many will come to hear a new song by you. You’ll see.’

‘May, huh? OK. I can do that,’ agreed Chuck.

Aleksis settled back onto his cushion, using his chopsticks to pick up a piece of unagi. ‘Hercules, you can promote this? We’ll get a big turnout, I think. Lots of people to listen to the music and eat and drink at the coffee house.’

‘Yeah, I can. Do you have dates in mind?’ asked Hercules.

‘Not yet. But when I know, I will tell you. All right?’ asked Aleksis.

‘Sure,’ said Hercules, taking a sip of sake. ‘Whenever you’re ready.’

Aleksis nodded, satisfied. He smiled at Chuck. ‘Let me know when you want to rehearse. I have some free time coming up.’

‘Thanks, Aleksis. I really appreciate it,’ said Chuck.

‘You’re welcome. I look forward to it,’ responded Aleksis. He smiled at Sasha who smiled at Chuck.

Chuck had the unsettling feeling the eastern Europeans knew something but he couldn’t place his finger on it. The sake wasn’t helping, either. He glanced at his dad who looked just as mystified and they both shrugged. It’d get cleared up sooner or later.

Mako looked at Chuck. ‘So what do you think of rainbow tuxes?’ she asked him.

‘Pardon, what?’ asked Chuck as Tendo hooted laughter.

‘Well, if you and Raleigh get together and you know, decide to tie the knot, you up for getting all dressed up in a rainbow tux to celebrate the occasion?’ asked Mako.

Chuck groaned. ‘Noooo….that’s just wrong, Mako. I do not want to look like a walking rainbow.’

Mako _humphed_. ‘Fine. I bet Raleigh wouldn’t mind looking like a walking rainbow.’

‘Well, you’ll have to ask him that, because I have no idea. Also, remember, we’re not even talking to each other. How can you jump to marriage?’ groused Chuck.

‘I’ve been thinking about it for a while,’ said Mako with a smile. ‘It’s always fun to plan everyone’s wedding. Why, I’ve been planning Newt and Hermann’s for the past year.’

Newt and Hermann both looked at her with dazed expressions on their faces.

‘Wait...what?’ spluttered Hermann while Newt waggled his eyebrows suggestively at him.

‘Oh, come on you guys. All that unresolved sexual tension, just begging for release,’ teased Mako.

‘Gah. Is that what they’re calling it these days?’ asked Newt archly, mimicking masturbation with his hands.

Hermann snorted, slapped at his hands, and yelped when Newt grabbed his hands and pulled them to his chest.

‘Hermann...I have a confession to make. All this time, I’ve been lusting after you, tormenting myself with the thought of your voice seducing me. I now have the liquid courage to tell you these things,’ said Newt, a grin on his face.

‘You obviously haven’t had enough,’ sniffed Hermann. ‘You should be face down in the rice. Here, have some more sake.’ Hermann pushed the small cup over to Newt.

‘I knew you loved me!’ cried Newt, letting go of Hermann’s hands and picking up the sake cup.

‘See what you started, Mako?’ scolded Hermann. His lips were twitching, however, and Chuck was intrigued.

‘I started nothing. Isn’t my fault you both can see the truth, now,’ said Mako, sighing happily.

Newt leaned against Hermann, resting his head on Hermann’s shoulder. ‘Thank you, Mako,’ he said.

‘You’re welcome,’ replied Mako, picking out another sushi roll. ‘You guys make a cute couple.’

Hermann sighed and ruffled Newt’s hair. ‘This is utter madness. Let’s talk about getting Chuck into a rainbow tux again, shall we?’

‘Ew. Let’s not,’ replied Chuck, shaking his head.

After another hour of sake and sushi, everyone decided they’d had enough. Jin was slumped against Hu’s side and Cheung was busy constructing a paper fort out of napkins and chopsticks. Tendo was groaning softly with his hand over his belly and Mako had slouched in her seat, leaning against Chuck and idly making designs in the water circles from the glasses on the table. Aleksis and Sasha were speaking to each other in Russian and gesticulating. They weren’t angry so nobody paid them any attention. Hercules and Stacker were talking about music and Chuck half closed his eyes as he listened to them bicker affectionately. 

He sure missed Raleigh. He could imagine Raleigh sitting next to him, nudging him with his knee from time to time. He missed Raleigh’s shy smile and the way he ducked his head when he was embarrassed. He wanted to feel Raleigh’s body next to him and he wanted to go back home to his place with Raleigh and kiss him until they were both breathless. 

Hercules slid out of the booth, interrupting Chuck’s thoughts, and held out a hand to his son. Chuck smiled a little and took his father’s hand, standing next to him with barely a wobble. 

‘May is a couple months away. I’ll get things set up. You just practice and be ready to go on stage and wow everyone,’ said Hercules, patting Chuck on the back.

‘Thanks, dad. I’ll do my best,’ said Chuck, quietly. He thought of the music he’d already written down and how close to done the piece was. He needed another week and he figured he’d be ready for Aleksis to rehearse with him. He wanted it to sound just right.

*****

‘You look handsome,’ complimented Mako as she fixed Chuck’s tie. He hated wearing bowties because it was so uncomfortable for him but he wanted to look nice. He compromised with a dark green tie. His dark charcoal shirt and black linen pants were immaculately ironed. Dark green cufflinks glinted at his wrists. 

Mako was dressed in a long evening gown. Chuck had asked if she’d play the double bass for his piece and she happily agreed. She looked elegant in her strapless dark blue dress that flowed to just brush the tips of her toes.

‘Thanks...I’m so fucking nervous,’ confessed Chuck, his eyes a bit wild as Aleksis stepped into the room.

‘Calm down, my friend. Everyone is here to support you and your music. It will be a triumphant debut!’ predicted Aleksis. He double checked himself in the mirror over the kitchen sink, looking over the black tuxedo and crisp white shirt with a critical eye. He brushed some lint off and adjusted his ruby cufflinks.

Hercules came into the kitchen, smiling at Chuck and Mako. He nodded at Aleksis who moved to the doorway and looked out at the crowd.

‘You look good, you two. You three,’ Hercules amended with a grin when Aleksis turned and gave him a mock frown. ‘We’re ready when you are.’

Chuck swallowed. He could feel a whole nest of swallows winging their way up his stomach into his throat. He couldn’t speak.

Mako rested a hand on his arm. ‘Take a deep breath,’ she advised, softly. ‘I think we better go on stage before we lose him.’

‘All right. I’ll introduce you and then come on out,’ instructed Hercules. He walked out of the room with more enthusiasm than needed to Chuck’s way of thinking.

He heard the introduction and the roar from the crowd (roar from the crowd oh hell) and he followed Aleksis out, Mako gently steering him from behind.

Chuck got onto the stage, picked up his viola and tuned it, turning slightly to Mako so she could tune her double bass as well. He turned back towards Aleksis who had adjusted his microphone to his liking.

Aleksis nodded at him and Tendo called out for a sound check. Chuck played a few notes, Mako did as well, and Aleksis sang a few lyrics from ‘The Magic Flute.’ 

There was a pause, and then Chuck began to play the intro on his viola. After a few measures, Mako joined in and Aleksis started to sing.

There was silence as Aleksis’ voice soared into the room, Chuck’s viola and Mako’s double bass a counterpoint. 

When Aleksis reached the bridge, Chuck closed his eyes and played with all his heart and soul. He knew Raleigh wouldn’t hear this song but he wrote it as if he was sitting there, listening. Chuck poured his emotions into his playing, the anguish and the plea for forgiveness coming through. 

When the song ended, there was a moment of silence. Chuck kept his eyes closed, breathing heavily and his bow arm trembled. 

The applause startled him; he opened his eyes and smiled tremulously at his father, first. He turned to Aleksis to give him his share of the applause and to Mako so she could share the moment.

He heard Newt wolf-whistling and Hermann was actually pounding the bar in his approval.

Sasha had risen from her seat in front and was clapping her hands for them, her eyes shining with happiness and she nodded her head at Chuck.

Chuck grinned at her and at Tendo who was applauding from the sound board. 

Aleksis sidled up to Chuck and said, softly, ‘So. Looks like you were a big hit.’

‘Where are the Wei Tang triplets?’ asked Chuck.

‘Look over there,’ said Aleksis and put a hand on his arm.

Chuck looked over to where Aleksis had mentioned and saw Stacker applauding and then the Wei Tang triplets pounding the table with their usual exuberance. Stacker shook his head but let them alone. Chuck’s grin widened and then he saw who was sitting with them, his eyes fixed on Chuck’s face.

Raleigh.

Chuck blinked. He blinked again and still Raleigh was sitting there, smiling at Chuck. He looked at Chuck like Chuck was his whole world and Chuck didn’t feel the moment Aleksis took his viola and bow from his hands. Nor did he feel Mako take his hand and help him from the stage. He didn’t dare take his eyes off of Raleigh.

Raleigh got up and met him halfway, his hands reaching for Chuck’s hands, his fingers twining with Chuck’s and tightening.

‘I….I wrote that for you,’ said Chuck, his voice a bare whisper.

Raleigh nodded his head. ‘Yeah….I...I’m honoured. It’s gorgeous. It was really great, Chuck. Your music has always been amazing.’

‘I’m sorry, Raleigh. I’m sorry I hurt you and I’m sorry I acted like such an asshole and I...’ Chuck paused.

‘It’s OK. I heard the apology in the song. Thank you,’ said Raleigh, simply.

Chuck stared at him.

‘For love’s sake, kiss the man!’ yelled Newt.

Chuck glanced over at Newt who looked unapologetic, even when Hermann smacked him in the arm.

He looked back at Raleigh who had tilted his head in amusement and challenge.

‘Right, then,’ said Chuck, crisply. He cupped Raleigh’s jawline with his hands and leaned in.

Raleigh kissed him back and the audience roared its approval, the noise reaching deafening levels.

‘Welcome back. Are you here to stay?’ asked Chuck anxiously. He braced himself for Raleigh’s answer.

‘Yeah. It’s good to be back,’ said Raleigh. ‘I missed you.’

Chuck took a deep breath and let it out in a wavering gasp of gratitude. ‘Missed you, too. A lot. I’m glad you’re going to stay.’

He put his arm around Raleigh and they walked over to the counter where Hercules was standing.

‘Thanks, dad,’ said Chuck, smiling at Hercules.

‘You’re welcome, son. You got some more songs in you?’ asked Hercules.

Chuck looked at Raleigh who grinned recklessly back. ‘Did you bring your guitar?’

‘Of course,’ replied Raleigh.

‘Yeah. We’ve got more songs,’ answered Chuck as Raleigh went to get his guitar case he’d set behind the counter.

Chuck went up onto the stage. ‘We have more songs if you’d like to hear them. Some new ones Raleigh and I wrote together.’

The crowd cheered.

Raleigh joined him on stage, his guitar slung over his shoulders and he and Chuck exchanged complicit glances as Raleigh tuned his guitar, did a soundcheck with Tendo and nodded his head.

Chuck threw Aleksis a salute as he sat next to Sasha and blew a kiss to Mako as she joined Stacker with the Wei Tang triplets.

Raleigh began playing and Chuck joined in, viola tucked under his chin and his eyes on Raleigh, watching as he began to sing.

*****

Newt sighed happily. ‘Best show **ever** ,’ he declared, raising a hand into the air and pumping his fist.

Hermann nodded his head, humming the chorus to Chuck’s new song. ‘Indeed. People will be talking about this night for quite some time,’ he agreed, exchanging satisfied smiles with Newt.

Aleksis ran his fingers through Sasha’s hair as he commented, ‘I am quite pleased with how tonight turned out.’

‘You sounded great, Aleksis,’ complimented Hercules. He was smiling at Chuck’s expression on his face. Chuck was watching Raleigh talk to Mako and the Wei Tang triplets, his arm around Raleigh’s waist.

‘Thank you. Chuck’s music was a pleasure to sing to,’ said Aleksis, grinning at the blush that stole across Chuck’s face.

‘What’s your plan, now, Raleigh?’ asked Sasha, leaning into Aleksis’ touch.

‘I’m gonna work in the coffee shop for a while and busk. I’m thinking of giving guitar lessons,’ revealed Raleigh.

‘That’s great,’ replied Sasha. ‘After tonight, I’m sure there’d be people interested in being your student.’

‘One can only hope,’ said Raleigh, cheerfully. ‘Yancy is going to be in town next week. Do you guys want to do a music set? He’s kinda itching to play some piano.’

‘Awesome!’ cried Tendo. ‘That’ll be a lot of fun.’

Everyone agreed and a date was tentatively set. 

Chuck leaned back and Raleigh glanced back at him.

‘Are you tired?’ he asked.

‘Yeah...getting there. The performance high is wearing off,’ admitted Chuck with a yawn.

‘OK. Let’s go, then,’ said Raleigh, prodding Chuck to get up.

‘Good night, everyone. We’ll see you tomorrow,’ said Raleigh, taking Chuck’s hand.

Everyone called out ‘goodnight’ and other than a few wolf whistles, Raleigh and Chuck were able to leave in peace.

*****

The morning sun woke Chuck. He stretched and felt Raleigh stir next to him. He smiled as he turned and snuggled next to Raleigh, his lips touching Raleigh’s neck and his nose in the curve of Raleigh’s shoulder. He could smell Raleigh’s scent and it brought to mind the sweat on his body from the night before. Raleigh smelled so good and Chuck wanted to savour it, the same way he savoured undressing Raleigh the night before.

Chuck burrowed further under the sheets, not wanting to move. He remembered Raleigh’s eyes on him as he undressed, the noises Raleigh made as they moved together. He could still feel the shudders that went through his body and how his nerves sang when his body fell apart. 

He listened to the sounds of spring outside his window. He could hear the birds chirping and the occasional sounds of bicycle bells ringing. He stretched and felt Raleigh move, his body pressed next to Chuck’s.

‘So, I was thinking….’murmured Raleigh as he rubbed his cheek against Chuck’s. 

‘Yeah?’ asked Chuck, smiling at him.

‘What do you think of rainbow tuxes?’ asked Raleigh, a grin on his face.

Chuck, thinking back to the night he went out to eat sushi with his friends and dad, started to laugh.

 

FINIS

**Author's Note:**

> My undying gratitude to Librariandrew for stepping in at the last minute and beta'ing this for me.
> 
> The coffee shop is based on a real live pub in Minneapolis down from the Cedar-Riverside area. It's a great place with lots of awesome brews on tap. Acadia Cafe is its name and its owners are pretty awesome. Did I mention the beer?
> 
> My husband and youngest son play viola so that was an easy instrument choice. Knowing several musicians made this fic fun to write.
> 
> When I saw the art prompt, I just had to write for it. A violist and a guitar player? Pacific Rim? Raleigh/Chuck? Please. It was meant to be.
> 
> Music mix songs:
> 
> I Want You- Melissa Etheridge  
> Dark Horse- Katy Perry  
> Stay the Night- Benjamin Orr
> 
> Enjoy the artwork of Orenjimaru_sama...it was a joy to write for her. Her artwork is amazing!


End file.
